The present invention relates to a block-shaped display carton for individually packaged merchandise.
Many individually packaged goods are presently combined into large sales units and marketed in block-shaped display cartons.
Particularly in self-service stores, the individually packaged merchandise is not taken out of the display carton. Instead, the display carton is opened, the merchandise is marked with the price, and customers then take the merchandise directly from the display carton. When the display carton is completely empty, it is removed from the shelf and replaced by a new, full one.